I love you, I love him not
by Laydee-Panda
Summary: One minute Chris' life is great, and the next, gasp! Her abusive ex is back in town. What will happen? ChrisHook Angst & Romance.
1. Default Chapter

Chris sat with her nose in a book doing research for her latest article. Hook had had to work late that day and promised he would pick her up as soon as he finished so they could go out to dinner. Just then there was a knock on the door and she jumped up. "Hey hun!" she said as she swung the door open smiling. But it wasn't who stood there. "Angelo!" she said and stared at him. "Wha-what are you doing here?!" she said coldly. "Gee, great way to greet a friend." Angelo grumbled. Chris stared at him coldly. "You're not my friend and you know it, so why don't you just tell me what you want and get out." "Look Chris, I know we had some rough times, and for any pain I've caused you, I'm sorry. But the truth is, I still have feelings for you. Can we go out and talk, say tonight?" Chris stared at him with her mouth open shocked at what she was hearing. After the way he had treated her, he dared come back and ask her out?! Angelo Charron had been working as a a security guard for the patients on the sunshine ward when they had met, but when Madeline Kruger had supposedly killed herself on his shift, he was fired along with the night nurse, Laurel Whirling. He and Chris had been dating for 4 months when he suddenly started slapping her around, and not a month later she had caught him in bed with the hospital operator, Karen.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" she screamed and tried to close the door on him, but he caught her arm, pulled him towards her and kissed her deeply. She tried to break free but he was far stronger than she was. Just then Hook came around the corner in his 2004 Nissen Altima and swung into the driveway. He stared in shock at the two for a moment before he jumped out of the car. "CHRIS?!" he screamed and Chris stared wide eyed at him. Angelo let go of Chris and turned around and stared at Hook. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Hook steamed and jumped back into his car and drove away. Chris pushed Angelo out of her way, knocking him down the steps and started to run after the car. "Hook wait!" she screamed. She chased the car until it was out of sight and then kneeled down in the street, crying.


	2. Part 2

I love you, I love him not

Part 2

Chris kneeled in the road for a few moments before she came to her senses and realized it probably wasn't the best place to be. She got up slowly, wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked to her car. She shot a cold glare at Angelo who was currently unconscious on her sidewalk before ducking into her VW Beetle, starting the engine and driving towards the Kingdom. The song that had been playing when she and Hook had shared their first kiss, "I don't know why I love you" came over the radio and it was all she could do to keep from breaking down. She shut the radio off and continued driving. Why was this happening? She and Hook had been so happy together the past couple of weeks, why did everything good in her life turn to shit?

She made it to the hospital in 5 minutes, although to her it felt like hours. She almost turned around numerous times in fear. What was she supposed to say to Hook?

"He kissed me I swear!" That was a cliché, the "it wasn't me" excuse was something Angelo himself had used on her she remembered, when she had walked in on him and Karen that day. She remembered him pleading with her that afternoon "Chris I swear to God! She forced me into it, she's very intimidating!" She hadn't believed him, and had broke up with him right then and there. She knew Hook wouldn't believe it either, so how could she make him believe when he had seen it with his own two eyes? She remembered a quote from the movie Chicago when a wife had caught her husband in bed with 3 other woman. "Come on! Are you going to believe what you see or what I tell you?!" the man had asked. Yes, it was kind of like that; the truth that Chris could offer him would seem like a pathetic excuse from a woman who realized she had done wrong and was now trying to cover her ass.

She pulled up to the physician's lot and swiped her card and went in. She saw an empty spot next to Hook's car and on impulse pulled in. Actually, as she looked around, it didn't seem like there was much of a choice, it was either a spot next to Hook's or Stegman's car and she really didn't want to risk getting her car spray painted or something accidentally. She locked her car door and started walking towards the hospital, fear building with every step she took. She walked through the doors and into the main entrance moving towards the elevators. When she reached them she pushed the down button and waited. She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped, turning around to see Carrie standing next to her. "Good afternoon Dr. Draper." She said cheerfully. "Good afternoon Carrie." Chris nodded and walked into the elevator as it opened. "Anything wrong?" Carrie asked noticing the strange look on Chris' face. Chris shook her head and tried to control herself as tears threatened to fall. "No, nothing at all." She lied pushing the basement button. "Where you headed?" she asked. "Peds" Carrie said smiling, "I'm going to go check on Mona Klingerman." Chris nodded and pressed the button for the fifth floor. "Looks like it's going your way first." She said as the elevator began to move up. Carrie nodded. When the elevator reached peds Chris and Carrie said goodbye as she exited. When the elevator door closed and it began moving down, all the tears that Chris had held in when Carrie had been there spilled out. It just didn't seem fair, she and Hook had been so happy, why did this have to happen? The elevator began to move down again and Chris' stomache churned. As the elevator opened when it reached the basement, Chris began to feel dizzy like she was going to be sick. She exited the elevator and slid against the wall I until the dizziness passed and then began to move towards Hooks Kingdom. When she arrived at the entrance she stared into the room for a moment, not sure if she should go in or not. "Hook?" she called, no response. She walked in and looked around. Where was he? "Hook?" she called again. She heard a movement and a few seconds later, Hook emerged from the beads that separated his living area from his graveyard. Hook stared at her coldly. "Hook, I..." she started. Hook shook his head. "No need to say anymore Chris, I saw what I saw so you don't have to explain anything and I don't want your apology." Chris wiped tears from her eyes "Please just listen to me!" she pleaded. "Say what you must," Hook said "but I doubt it will change anything." Chris looked at him for a few minutes trying to decide on the best thing to say that would make her sound sincere. "Look, Hook. I know you're mad, and I know you have no reason to trust what I say right now. All I can tell you is the truth and leave the rest to you. I can't make you believe me and I'm not going to try. But I swear on my life I would never hurt you. Angelo kissed me and I tried so hard to make him stop but he wouldn't. I swear!" Chris looked at him with pleading eyes. She had a strong feeling that it was over between them- actually she had known it from the start. But she couldn't just go back inside her house and pretend it never happened, and she couldn't let go of the small hope that maybe Hook would actually believe her. "Chris, I want to believe you, I really do, because I thought what we had was special. But you have to understand that it's hard for me." Chris shook her head as she listened to his words. "Please don't tell me it's over." She sobbed. Hook looked at her. "Maybe not, but I think we both need some time to think things through. We'll talk some other time, Goodbye for now." Chris nodded, walked out of the room shrunk against the wall, and sobbed...


	3. Part 3

I love you, I love him not

Part 3

Chris sat there sobbing for what felt like forever. Finally, she got control of herself, got up and walked to the elevator. She pushed the button, got into the elevator, and rode it up to the main floor. She walked through the doors and out to her car. She unlocked the door and slid in behind the wheel. She put the key into the ignition and started the car. She was about to back out of the parking spot when a fresh batch of tears flooded her eyes. She sat there for awhile until she felt she was calm enough to drive. She backed out of the spot and drove out of the parking lot. She wasn't sure where she was going, she didn't want to go home because she was afraid Angelo would be there, and she just couldn't stay in the hospital. As she turned onto the main road, she didn't the notice the car turn out behind her...

Chris decided to head out to the Lewiston State Park to try and calm down. She made the left on Mill Street, and then turned right on Vancouver Road. The car followed her. She swung into the parking lot and got out of her car, and walked down to the lake and sat on a bench. The driver of the car parked, waited a few minutes and then went down to the lake. There Chris sat with her head in her hands sobbing silently. The man walked up behind her, tapped her on the shoulder and she swung around startled.

"ANGELO!" she screamed. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed. He pulled a pocket knife out of his jacket and stabbed her in the stomach, she screamed in pain. He raised his arm and punched her in the face and she collapsed to the ground. Angelo went back to his car and drove off. The sky turned dark, and it began to rain...


	4. Part 4

I love you, I love him not

Part 4

Hook sat in silence for hours thinking over what had happened over the past few hours, questions running through his mind. The more he thought, the more feeling of guilt washed over him. What if Chris really was telling the truth? If that was the case, he didn't think he would ever forgive himself. After a while, Hook decided that it would not be right to ignore the situation without at least discussing the facts further. He picked up the phone and dialed Chris' number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang until Hook heard the familiar voice at the other end of the line. "Hi, you've reached Christine Draper. I am unable to answer the phone right now, please leave a message after the tone and I will get back to you as soon as I can." BEEP Hook recorded his message. "Hi Chris, this is Hook. Um, look. I'm sorry for how rude I was earlier and I'd really like to talk to you. If you're there, please pick up. Uh, ok, well, could you please call me back when you get in? You know my number. Be talking to you." Hook hung up the phone and shook his head. He didn't know why, but he felt that something just wasn't right. Hook decided that maybe Chris was still in the hospital, and decided to go ask around. Since she was off duty, he decided that she would most likely, if she was there at all, either be sitting in the doctor's lounge, or doing research in the on call room. He checked the doctor's lounge first. He poked his head in and saw Sonny sitting on the couch reading a medical magazine. "Hey Sonny, um, have you seen Chris anywhere lately?" Sonny looked up from his magazine. "Um, not recently, but I saw her about 2 hours ago leaving the hospital. Looked rather upset to, did Stegman steal another article of hers?" Hooks eyes widened. So she wasn't in the hospital. "Thank Sonny" Hook said and left the room without answering his question. Hook wasn't sure why he was panicking like this. There were many places that Chris could have gone other than home, and there were places that she could easily stay for 2 hours or more in, but Hook couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened and he was determined to find her and make sure she was alright. If she had gotten into a car accident or something because he had upset her, he would surely hate himself for the rest of his life. Hook ran down a list of places where he thought she might be and then grabbed his coat and walked to the parking lot. Hook took a quick glance around to make sure that her car wasn't there and then hopped behind the wheel and drove off. The rain was coming down so hard now that Hook could barely see. He made a mental list of all the possible places that she might be as he drove. He first checked the Mill Street bar, then Starbucks, then he drove to her house and checked there again. No Chris. He drove around town until he ran out of ideas. He then remembered Chris telling him at one point that when she was upset, she would sometimes go to the park and sit by the lake to calm down. He doubted she would be there since the combination of the rain and the brisk autumn air would probably be too much for any human being to handle, but he didn't want to leave any stone unturned.

He drove to the turned into the parking lot and swung into a spot next to the only other car there, a silver VW Beetle. He got out and peeked into the window of the car and saw Chris' hospital tag on the dashboard. "So she is here" he said "is she nuts? She could freeze!" Hook walked down the hill towards the lake. "Chris?" he called. He made it down to the lake and gasped as he saw Chris' limp wet body lying next to the park bench. "CHRIS!" he cried as he noticed the blood staining her lab coat. He bent down and noticed her lips were blue and her skin clammy. He checked a pulse and sighed as he felt it, weak but there. Hook got out his cell phone and called 911. "This is Dr. Hook from Kingdom Hospital. Please send an ambulance to Lewiston State Park STAT!" Hook hung up the phone and then took off his lab coat and covered Chris up with it. Since she was breathing and had a pulse there wasn't much else he could do for her without the proper equipment. Hook thought about the situation for a moment and it dawned on him that this might be a suicide attempt. "What have I done?" he said tears forming in his eyes. He lied down next to her and took her in his arms trying to warm her up a bit, she was deathly cold. It was then that he noticed the fresh bruise forming on her face. She wasn't close enough to the bench for her to have landed on it on her way down, and the more he studied it, the more it resembled a fist. He definitly didn't think Chris would punch herself as method of suicide. He then spotted the bloody pocket knife that had landed under the bench. He pulled a spare pare of latex gloves out of his lab coat and used one of them to pick up the knife. If she hadn't stabbed herself, he was determined to find out who had. He closed it and carefullu placed the pocket knife into the second glove and placed it it in his lab coat and then slipped beside Chris once more. He just hoped she would be alright...


End file.
